Lonely Without
by abetterhuman
Summary: Day 1: Diana was left truly alone, without Faye and without magic.


"You're back." Faye smiled at her girlfriend. She got up from her chair and moved to hug her. The two girls embraced in the middle of the abandoned house as the rest of the circle watched fondly.

"Do you know how horrible it was without you? Especially at night when you weren't there to do that thing-" Diana quickly clamped a hand over Faye's mouth as a she blushed furiously.

Jake stared with a shit-eating grin as he imagined various scenarios that included both girls. Cassie and Adam both shifted uncomfortably, and Melissa smirked at her best friend's antics. Diana could feel the tug of Faye's lip on the Palm of her hand. The look of mischief on the girls hazel eyes told her that she had said that on purpose. The girl had an affinity for teasing her.

"Faye what have I told you about giving out too much information in front of others." Diana scolded the brunette as she removed her hand.

Faye gave her trademark smirk and whispered, "I missed you."

"I missed you too." Diana mumbled shyly.

Faye took the opportunity to do what she longed for and pulled Diana in for a kiss. The kiss lasted a few seconds and both pulled away quickly.

"Faye you know how I feel about-"

"PDA." Faye finished with a frown. "You feel different?"

"What do you mean?" Diana asked as she looked away nervously.

"When we kissed, just right now." She stared curiously at the slightly shorter girl.

"I don't understand." Diana said but Faye got the feeling that she was hiding something.

"It's like you're not here, I can't feel you. Our magic usually connects when I touch you." Faye looked puzzled and whispered, "Maybe something's wrong with me."

She looked at Diana who was acting very nervous. "What did you do?" She asked worriedly.

"Nothing." Diana responded but refused to meet the gaze of the taller girl.

Faye turned to her friends who where all suspiciously quiet. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. When she opened them, her sight landed on the lonely lamp on a desk. She focused her power on it and said, "Light turn on."

She watched with shock as it turned on. "Okay that wasn't supposed to happen." She said.

She looked at the guilty faces of her friends and turned to her girlfriend. "Our magic is supposed to be bound, how did that happened?"

When nobody answered her, she started to feel angry and annoyed. "What is going on Diana?" She asked exasperated.

Diana glanced up looking sad and defeated. "I got my magic stripped away." She said sadly.

"What?" Faye spat out in disbelief. Diana clenched her eyes and gazed away feeling ashamed.

"Can we talk outside?" She opened her eyes and asked the other girl but she was already making her way out of the house. Faye followed closely, her body was tense and she looked clearly upset.

"How could you do that?" Faye shouted as soon as they both stood a few yards away from the house.

"I did what was best for me." Diana responded in low voice but there was hesitance in her words. "Please don't fight me on this." Diana pleaded.

"I may have fought you on a lot of your decisions Diana but I knew that what you were doing was right. But this, this I don't agree with." Faye said indignantly.

"You don't get it." Diana murmured.

"Get what?" Faye hissed, the girl was clearly upset and the direction of the conversation was doing nothing to calm her.

"I'm evil." Diana said in a low voice. She looked hurt and the words seemed to have calmed the other girl a tad.

"Fuck Diana," Faye breathed out, "I'm more evil than you and I have good magic." She took a deep breath and said the next words slowly, "It's not the magic that makes you. It's how you use it. I hate Cassie and I hate that she's made you doubt yourself. Just because she's evil, doesn't mean you are."

Faye stared sadly at the girl before her, the girl who did not resemble the Diana Meade she knew. She was used to a strong and confident Diana and the girl before her looked broken.

Diana's eyes glistened with tears as she explained herself, "I'm not happy Faye. Not with all this darkness coursing through me. Darkness that was given to me by a man I despise."

Silence surrounded both girls. Faye took the moment to process the situation and work on quelling her anger. She knew she had the habit of saying stupid things when her emotions got the best of her. Faye was upset with what Diana had done but more than anything she was hurt that she had not been consulted in the witch's decision. Magic was such a big part of their lives and to live without it, it was ridiculous to Faye.

"Tell me, do you still love me, without magic?" Diana asked, the girl looked heartbroken and Faye felt a pang of guilt over causing such a thought.

"I do Diana." She said sincerely. "It's just... I wish you would have told me. I wish you'd talk to me about your insecurities before doing something like that."

They both gazed sadly at each other. They were interrupted by Cassie's presence.

"Did you tell her?" The blonde asked.

Faye looked confused for a second and then a mixture of emotions washed over her face, anger, hurt. She pointed in the direction of her girlfriend's half-sister and asked, "They all knew?"

"Faye..." Diana supplicated. She did not want o fight anymore.

Faye shook her head in disbelief. "No Diana, I can't believe you told them but not me, your girlfriend." She stressed the last word out.

Diana felt guilt and fear claw at her, she had never seen the other girl so upset. "Faye I can explain."

"Then explain it to me," Faye glared, "cause from where I'm standing it looks like you don't trust me."

Tears rolled down Diana's face as she stood there quietly, her eyes pleaded for something Faye could not grant her.

"I can't do this right now." Faye choked out. With a wounded look she turn her back on the girl she loved not caring that she was leaving in tears. Diana was left truly alone, without Faye and without magic.


End file.
